Mind Sweep
by HalfafanD
Summary: In 'Mysterious Magician', there was an invention called the Fenton Mind Sweep. What if Jack tried it on Phantom? NOT A SEQUAL TO 'MYSTERIOUS MAGICIAN! ADOPTED BY ghostanimal!
1. Who Am I?

**HalfafanD: In 'Mysterious Magician', there was an invention called the Fenton Mind Sweep. What if Jack tried it on Phantom? NOT A SEQUAL TO 'MYSTERIOUS MAGICIAN'!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Mind Sweep**

Jack was driving around Amity Park looking for the ghost boy. After him and his wife put together the Fenton Mind Sweep, he wanted to zoom out of the house right away and test it on Phantom. Unfortunately, someone had to stay home and clean the house, including the lab. So as a result, Maddie had to stay home while Jack went out to test the invention.

If their theory was correct, the gadget should completely wipe their minds of any bad thoughts, there for making them harmless.

"_Beep, beep! Beep, beep!_" The radar alarm ran throughout the Ghost Assault Vehicle. And Jack knew exactly what that alarm was for. He slammed on the brakes to hit the gas as he zoomed throughout Amity Park while maybe running a few lights.

The ghost radar was picking up ecto activity in the Park, so that was where Jack was heading. He pulled up toward the gate and jumped out of the GAV. He ran into the Park to spot Danny Phantom fight a metal ghost with green fire for hair. He faintly remembered Phantom always called him Skulker, but he could be wrong.

Apparently Phantom noticed Jack's presence. 'Cause he immediately turned and shouted, "Da-Jack! Get out of here! It's too dangerous!"

"Forget it, spook! You're not fooling me one bit!" But Phantom wasn't listening to that last sentence as he focused back on the battle at hand. Jack then decided it was time to unleash the Fenton Mind Sweep. He aimed it at the two ghosts, shouted, "Eat Fenton Mind Sweep, Ghost!" and fired.

Skulker actually saw this coming as he quickly moved out of the way. Phantom however, wasn't so lucky. The blast landed a direct hit. He felt like his body was on fire and screamed bloody murder. He felt all his memories flash before his eyes before they began to fade. Once the pain subsided he fell to the ground in a heap.

Jack quickly ran up to him to see if the gadget worked. Skulker however, stayed in the shadows to see if this would work to his advantage. Phantom began to stir as Jack kneeled beside Phantom with his hand next to pocket where he stored an ecto-gun in case Phantom attacked. The ghost boy obviously did not notice Jack at first as he tried to rid of the headache throbbing his brain.

"Phantom?" Jack questioned, trying to gain the ghost teen's attention. Phantom's head turned toward Jack to find out who said that before tilting his head in confusion and speaking.

"Who's Phantom?"

Meanwhile, Skulker went ahead and left before Jack would notice him and flew toward Vlad's mansion. "Plasmius would just _love_ to hear about this."

**HalfafanD: Well…..? How was that? I just felt like I had to do this. But I said it before and I'll say it again, THIS IS NOT A SEQUAL! Please review, no flames. **


	2. Wha-Where? Crap

**HalfafanD: Next chapter, dun, dun… DUUUUNNNNN! Ok, let's get started. XD**

**Disclaimer: If you think I own Danny Phantom, you must be related to Vlad.**

**Mind Sweep**

"What do you mean?" Jack asked, confused. _Is he trying to trick me? The beam hit him, so why is he acting this way_?

"Well, you mentioned a name, Phantom. Who's Phantom?" The ghost boy explained. Jack's eyes widened further. The Fenton Mind Sweep didn't just make him forget he was an evil ghost **(HFD: As far as he knows)**, it completely wiped his memory!

"I got to tell Maddie about this!" Jack shouted excitedly.

"Wait! Who's-

The ghost kid didn't get to finish his sentence as Jack yanked his hand and dragged him to the GAV. He practically threw Phantom in the seat next to his and floured it. The vehicle zoomed down the streets at the speed at light.

Phantom was frightened by the man's driving, although he felt he had dealt with it before as he clung on to the seat for dear life. Jack however had the look of a child on Christmas who got a million presents.

They arrived at Fenton Works in half the time than when driving normally. Jack hopped out and ran to the other side to grab Phantom. He opened the door to reveal a queasy looking ghost boy. He grabbed the boy who gave a surprised yelp and ran to the living room.

No one was there.

"Maddie? Maddie? Come here! I got something to show you!" Jack called out, too excited to stay in one place.

Phantom, on the other hand, wanted to sit down. All that driving wild and being dragged everywhere left him exhausted.

"Ummm… sir?" Phantom asked, not catching his name. Jack turned to the ghost. "Ummm… you don't mind if I sit down, do you? I'm not feeling that good." He asked politely.

Before Jack realized what he did right after finding out Phantom had no memory, he was shocked that Phantom was being polite. If he was in his position, he would feel the same. Looking guilty, he let go of Phantom's hand who immediately plopped down on the couch behind him.

Maddie's voice can be heard from the kitchen. "You sure are home early. So did you catch anythi- Phantom!" She finished, walking into the living room and noticing Phantom on the couch who was completely out of breath.

"Seriously, who is this Phantom guy? Who are you? How's he? And why am I being dragged everywhere?" Phantom asked who was starting to get irritated that no one was answering his questions.

Maddie quickly drew an ecto-gun out and aimed it at the ghost boy. "Don't play dumb with me _ghost_. Why are you here?" She asked disgusted.

"Maddie calm down! Phantom's no threat! The Fenton Mind Sweep wiped his memory! He doesn't remember us, his foes, not even who he is? Isn't that great?" Jack shouted in delight. Maddie hesitated before setting down the gun.

"Completely?" She asked.

"Completely." Jack replied.

Phantom just continued staring between the two, still confused.

"So where are Danny and Jazz? They have to see this." Jack wondered aloud.

"Well, I don't know Danny is. But as for Jazz she's-

"Mom, Dad! What's going on down there?" Jazz shouted from upstairs.

000000000Line Break0000000000

Jazz was passing around her room anxiously. _Where's Danny! If it was a ghost attack he would have called and asked me to cover for him_. She gazed at her phone on her bed. _I already called Tucker and Sam; they have no idea where he is either. Maybe he was kidnapped. Or maybe lost track of time and is just flying around the city enjoying the day- _Her thoughts were interrupted by the shouts coming from downstairs.

"Mom, Dad! What's going on down there?" She shouted, irritated. She then came out her room and descended down the stairs only to gasp at what she saw.

For on the couch, sat her fourteen year old, little brother in his ghost form, with a confused look.

**HalfafanD: I'm just going to leave it there for now. I sort of got tired at writing this one since I was up all night last night writing it and practically wasted my entire day finishing it. But I love writing so I really don't care. Hope you enjoyed this one. Please review, no flames.**


	3. Explainations and Arrangements

**HalfafanD: Behold! A new chapter! I've had writer's block for this one for a while. I didn't even come up with a good plot until now. And for this story; Vlad isn't the main bad guy! YAY! But he still shows up in the story (Spoiler alert). But I'm just tellin' ya that he's not our main bady. Anyway, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Behold; as I show you the proof that I don't own Danny Phantom.**

**Proof- Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

**Mind Sweep**

There was a long unnerving silence in the living room. It lasted for about five minutes before Danny was fed up with it and broke it.

"Ok; I've had it! What the heck is going on?! Who am I; who are all of you; what's going on; and who the heck is this Phantom guy?!" Everyone turned to the ghost boy on the couch who was by now imitating a tomato from the sudden outburst.

Jazz quickly ran down the stairs and came to the ghost boy's side. She began to rub his back soothingly and after a while of the continues looping action, it got its intended effect. Danny's face color returned to normal and he slouched slightly in relaxation calm contentment.

"I know you're confused as to what's going on; trust me. I have no clue either. But your name is Danny Phantom. My parents call you Phantom for short. That's who Phantom is; you. And as for what's going on…" She turned to her parents who looked at each other as if silently debating on whether to tell the ghost boy the truth or not. Finally after a few seconds of expecting silence. Maddie spoke up.

"My name is Maddie Fenton." The woman started. She gestured over to her husband. "This is my husband; Jack. The girl who's next to you is my daughter, Jazz. Me and Jack are ghost hunters; which is what you are. Jack spotted you out in the woods and used one of our inventions on you. It was designed to erase any memory of being a bad ghost; but apparently, the invention failed and just plainly wiped you of any past memory."

Danny sat there, awestruck. "I… I'm dead?" His voice being barely a whisper.

Maddie nodded.

Danny was no longer there; he was lost in his own thoughts. "Tha-that doesn't make any sense. I… I can't be dead. I don't feel dead." He pressed his hand against his chest. "I have a heartbeat." He pressed two fingers on his neck. "I-I have a pulse too." He moved the two fingers under his nose. "I'm even breathing." He looked back up to the two ghost hunting parents. "How can I be dead when I have that?"

Maddie and Jack just stared at him. He had a heartbeat; a pulse; and he breaths? That made no sense. Maddie went over to Danny and copied the actions and it was confirmed.

Jack then broke the silence. "How can that be? Ghosts don't need to breathe or have heartbeats and pulses."

Maddie nodded. "It's certainly something to ponder over. In the meantime, Jazz; why don't you show Phantom to the guest bedroom? You two stay up there until your father and I come up with a solution to this."

Jazz nodded. "Come on Danny." And lightly she pushed Danny upstairs and into the guest bedroom.

Once the sound of a door closing was heard, Maddie turned toward Jack.

"I had an idea. What if we treat Phantom as our guest?"

Jake put on a bewildered look. "WHAT?!"

"Calm down dear; let me finish first." Maddie interrupted. Jack looked a bit skeptical but calmed down. "We could give Phantom harmless tests and treat him as a guest so he'll trust us and do the tests willingly. That'll give us more than enough information on ghosts and how he's different form other ghosts. And in return for his volunteer work we'll give back his old memories by fixing the Fenton Mind Sweep with a reverse button to only, and ONLY give him his memories without the ones of being a bad ghost. What do you think?"

There was a few seconds before Jack finally made up his mind. "Brilliant Mads!" Jack declared. "I'll get started on setting up the tests!"

"Remember Jack; make them harmless. And since Phantom doesn't have his memories that means he doesn't know how to use his powers, so he's defenseless."

"Got it; harmless." And with that the large ghost hunter ran down the stairs. Maddie smiled, and began to make her way to the guest bedroom. Only to find it empty. But where could they be?

Maddie noticed Jazz's door was closed. Shadows where moving underneath the door. Maddie shook her head. Of course Jazz would use her phycology tests of Phantom.

Maddie slowly opened the door to peak just her full head in.

Inside the pink painted room, stood Jazz leaning against her desk watching as Phantom sat on her bed observing her stuffed animals. He was particular looking at the husky one. Danny reached over and pocked to tip of its nose. Maddie smiled and Jazz giggled.

"That's Jingle." Jazz explained. "I got her as a get well present from my mom when I was sick."

Indeed; Maddie remembered that husky from when Jazz caught the flu.

"You can have her if you want." Jazz offered. Danny smiled as he grabbed Jingle and hugged it tightly to him. Maddie then decided to make her presence known by walking forward from the door.

Jazz and Danny looked at Maddie and immediately Danny let go of the husky.

"No its ok. As long as you take good care of it, you can have it." Maddie said.

Danny looked at her warily. "Why are you suddenly being nice to me? At first you were all assassinator and now you're all nice."

Maddie sighed. Of course Phantom wouldn't trust her. "We're going to try and give you your memories back. The Mind Sweep was only meant to wipe away memories of you being bad but it wiped them all so we're going to try and fix it. On one condition; you volunteer for some harmless tests. They won't hurt or do permanent harm. Their just simple observation tests."

Danny looked down deep in thought.

"Mom you can't do that!" Jazz said. "That could very well do serious damage to his mental health!"

"Jazz, these are harmless. Plus we'll only do them if Phantom's ok with it. If Phantom feels uncomfortable then we'll simply work around it to benefit us both." She turned to Phantom. "And as long as you don't have your memory, it's best to stay here since you can't remember where you live and such. Are you in?"

Danny still looked down. During Maddie and Jack's conversation; Jazz told him the truth. How he had two forms and how he had two best friends who knew about it, him being half ghost and these people being his parents and not knowing about his secret. But since that's all true then it was best to stay to get his memory back.

Danny nodded.

Maddie smiled. "I'll go ahead and start of lunch." She was then cut off by a rumble. She and Jazz turned to Phantom who looked at his stomach confusingly.

"Guess you made good timing." Jazz commented and she and Maddie giggled. Danny smiled and grabbed Jingle before following Jazz and Maddie down the stairs to the kitchen.

**HalfafanD: Yes I made Jazz tell Danny the truth but Danny doesn't know all the specifics so there will be some father/son and mother/son stuff and Danny will act as if they're his parents only without calling them mom or dad and such while Maddie and Jack just treat him like a friend. You'll see how this all comes together in the end later. I finally was able to upload in this chapter. Please review, no flames please.**


	4. AU: Up For Adoption

**Dear My Readers,**

**I am terribly sorry to inform you that this story has been discontinued. I have been dreading to send this authors note telling you this. It's just that when I started this story, I had no absolute idea and was just jotting the idea of Danny losing his memory since all the other fanfiction stories didn't satisfy me on the subject. But now that I've got it down, I don't know what to put next; and my brain no longer wants to deal with it anymore so no matter how hard I try my brain wants no part in trying to come up with an end. The good news is that I have the heart to put it up for adoption. Yes you may rewrite the chapters I already did in your own version of writing or simply copy it. But I also must note that I mentioned Vlad in this story. Yes, he is aware of Danny's misfortune but he's not the villain in the story or whatever. This story was designed to focus of Danny's ghost form bonding with Maddie and Jack Fenton. That's all I have to discuss about this. For now this story is up for adoption. If you wish to adopt it, please inform me by PM only! I will not be able to find out by review unless I check. Anyone is able to adopt this story and everyone is aloud as well. Again I'm terribly sorry for putting you my readers in this position. Please forgive me.**


End file.
